Juniper & V
by sohnaka
Summary: "Auntie will you tell me a story?" Aunt Alice turned towards me with a whimsical smile,and wispered "I can do more then that. I'll tell you of a place not far from those who believe, I'll tell you of my Wonderland" I am Juniper,and I'm going to Wonderland
1. Teaser

This is a Teaser of an Alice and Wonderland based fanfiction that I hope to finish and put here for all to enjoy.

I do not own Alice in Wonderland nor do I gain profit from this Fanfiction.

I do own Juniper and mother and father (along with all others not previously copyrighted Alice in Wonderland stories).

**PRESENT DAY**

**"What can…make an ass of you…and me? It….can….It….can..It only…takes one…one…one…affect…one thought to do…But…But…But affects….of this can cause….cause….cause nasty..yes nasty effects to all..all…people…animals….things….All things."**

**"Mad? You say she's gone mad?"**

**"Yes Sir, she won't stop talking in riddles and…"**

**"And…"**

**"Words!"**

**"Well of course she will talk in words what else is there?"**

**"But Sir she's gone completely bonkers!"**

**"She's bonkers?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"She's mad?"**

**"Yes, raving and, and ranting.."**

**"I know she's gone mad."**

**"You….you do? Sir? Doctor!"**

**"Yes, why else would she or any of the others have been sent here?"**

**"But sir she is to be released, she is not safe or…or prepared!"**

**"It does not matter. Either way she goes!"**

**"But Sir, she…She…"**

**"She has been allowed leave. She has earned it. She will be supervised and monitored closely, so in the case of a relapse we will know. If that should happen she will be promptly and safely brought back."**

**"But…"**

**"NO, no buts she is to go."**

**She… That she is me. I don't want to go, I never wanted to go. Wonderland is my home, my safety, my comfort. **

**Wonderland has kept me sane when everyone claimed me to have gone mad. I've never gone mad. I simply retreated, retreated to a place of story, of adventure, of joy. My dear great Aunt Alice told me all of the adventures she had, and friends she made. mother told me they were just stories. mother told me that Aunt Alice had gone off her rocker long ago. But I never believed mother. **

**Aunt Alice gave me proof of her adventures. It was there in the way her eyes lit up and in how her emotions flowed. It was and is real. I still believe it now more than ever, because when I needed a place to hide and think Wonderland was that place.**

**No I've never been there in reality, but I have been transported there through thoughts and pictures and Aunt Alice's sketches. If it wasn't for those things then yes I would be truly mad. If I hadn't had my safe place to explore and think in then I would be dead. Just like Aunt Alice, mother, father, and V.**

**You see I retreated to my mind, my Wonderland, after the fire. Aunt Alice was there visiting us, she gave me V my kitten. But while we all slept something happened. Our home started to burn. V was the first to wake up, he then woke me. I ran out to the hall and saw fire. The heat, dark and heavy with ill intent, and then the scream.**

**The scream came from mother and fathers room. So I headed that way. Wood from the ceiling had crashed onto mother as she was leaving her room. I could see the outline of father behind mothers failing limbs trying to move the debris and dig her out. I heard his screams of agony as he watched mother, and his hands burn alive. I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do. Then arms, strong yet withered with age wrapped around me and dragged me away, away from the screams, away from mothers burning body, away from the fire.**

**I was unsure of who held me or what was happening until it was too late. When I awoke I heard voices, male voices, talking saying "no survivors" and "We got here too late." I only heard them, I couldn't see them. All I saw was charcoal colored twigs wrapped around me. I felt hot and ashy, my throat was dry and I hurt everywhere, but I moved. I grasped the twigs from around my waist and broke them so I could crawl out from whatever was on top of me. One of the men rushed over. He was yelling saying there was a survivor. He pushed aside the object on top of me and cradled me in his arms. As he turned with me to walk away I saw it. The thing I thought was from the fire was my Aunt. The twigs I snapped from my waist were the hands of the one who pulled me away from the site of mother and fathers deaths. She had curled around me in the bath tub to keep my body from burning.**

**mother, father, and Aunt Alice all died that night. The kitten V that Aunt Alice had given to me on that morn was never found. His name was Violet. He bit mother when she tried to put him outside, so she called him Violent. Aunt Alice told me in private right before bed and the fire, that his real name was Cheshire and he was the grinning cheshire cat of Wonderland! I swore not to tell mother and so his full name became Violent Violet Cheshire Cat, V.V.C.C.**

**I know Wonderland is real and that is where I plan to go.**


	2. 15 years prior

Chapter 1

By, Alyssa Hughes

15 years prior

"Juniper, Juniper, come down here now! Juniper, your Aunt Alice is here. She has a present for you." Mother barked up the stairs.

My head jerked up at the sound of Aunt Alice's name. I squealed, sprinted, and skidded across my bed, only to land in a heaving, hiccupping heap upon my floor. As I stood up I raced towards my door. I went for the knob and fell face first. As I raised my eyes, the first thing I noticed was a pair of periwinkle pastel colored shoes and then a hand.

"Juniper, why are you on the floor? Is there something fascinating down there? Have you found a necklace? " Aunt Alice inquired inquisitively.

"A necklace? No Auntie Alice I tripped on my way to the door."

"Ahh, so Ms. Gravity pulled you down, did she?"

"Yes, I would assume so. Of course if she had, she had all the right. I was trying to ignore her in my rambling, rambunctiousness to see you. I assume she didn't like to be disregarded. Not that I meant to, I just was so excited you were here. My Unbirthday Birthday has been very unevenly uneventful. All day its been Juniper go entertain yourself, Juniper get down from there, and Juniper stop that. Father won't play with me, and mother just keeps yelling at me. Its been no fun today."

"I see. Well Juniper, you should never assume anything. Cause not everything is as it seems, or seen as it is, and some are not seen at all."

"I know that Auntie but it's awful hard to remember such things."

"Do you like riddles Honey?"

"Yes! I find them fantastically fascinating."

"Tell me dear then, the answer to this riddle.

_What can make an Ass of U and Me? _

_It only takes one thought to do,_

_But affects such as this can cause nasty effects to all things."_

" Um, let me think. An ass of not only your but myself as well? I don't know Auntie Alice."

"Well, food for thought then. Come we should head down now." Reminded Aunt Alice.

We turned and began our descent.

Stick around for the next instalment. Reviews are appreciated. The chapters will be short but frequent.

HAPPY THURSDAY!


End file.
